


Your Sugar? Yes Please!

by CCWriter1411



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic, barAU, jercy - Freeform, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCWriter1411/pseuds/CCWriter1411
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason has a crush on this guy in his biology class but he never thought he would see him at the bar near campus.<br/>OR<br/>Percy cant sing or dance but that doesn't stop him from doing them for Jason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Sugar? Yes Please!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yvieinsane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvieinsane/gifts).



> A while back Yvie and I chatted about songs that reminded us of Jercy and it gave me the idea for this story. Therefore I have dedicated it to her as one of the people that made me fall in love with this ship!
> 
> The main song in this is Sugar by Maroon 5; however, it is not the only song mentioned/used. I wrote the lyric part to follow along with the song so I suggest getting the song ready and hitting play when Percy talks about the song filling the speakers. LINK: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oRExiz5OA1o 
> 
> Thank you in advance for reading and please let me know what you think, I would LOVE to know!!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own the songs mentioned or the PJO/HoO franchise. Rights belong to the artists and Rick Riordan.

Jason sits at the bar, ice cold long island in his hand. Nico is working tonight so he made it extra strong for him. He only has one final left this week which basically means junior year is over! _Collage blows!_ He thinks as he takes another drink. The burn of the alcohol is starting to have the desired effect; a warm fuzzy feeling that makes you forget your worries.

The bar is pretty crowed for a Tuesday night but Nico and Hazel manage to keep up. Nico makes his way up and down the bar stopping by Jason to chat each time.

“So how many students do you think we will see tonight now that finals are almost over?” he asks.

“Depends, are you asking me what I think the chances are that your _history hottie_ will show up?” Nico hits him with the rag that hangs from his hip. “Oh please, like you’re not hoping your _biology babe_ will show up!”

Truth is, the thought had crossed his mind.

A while back a guy had come in late to his biology class distracting Professor D. resulting in being called out as a volunteer. When the young man made his way to the front Jason was taken aback by how attractive he was. He had a lean and tan swimmers body, dark hair and his eyes were the perfect shade of green. Jason was too busy staring to hear anything about the demonstration. As the guy made his way back to his seat, their Professor called out “Thank you Mr. Johnson” and the guy replied “it’s Jackson Sir.”

After that Jason had tried to talk to him but he always seemed to be the last to arrive and the first to leave. Nico has a similar story but he has actually talked to his classmate so it’s less pathetic. He called Jason superficial because he is so hung up on a guy based only on his looks; but hey, you gotta start somewhere and Jason had never seen him outside of class.

A couple stools down a guy lights up a cheap cigar and Jason smiles a little knowing what’s about happen. As soon as Nico smells the smoke he turns and lays into the guy about how this is a public place and he can’t smoke here. He even throws out a “don’t you know how bad that is for you?” The guy tries to the pull the “it’s a free country” card but Nico just comes back with “and I’m free to kick your fucking ass to the curb so get lost!” The guy picks up his beer, chugs it and storms out. “Can you believe that asshole!” Nico rants while Jason watches the guy leave. Just as the door is starting close, 2 figures squeeze their way through and Jason can’t believe his eyes.

“Holy Shit!”

Jason can only imagine the look on his face when Nico turns to him; apparently he hadn’t thought that. Nico looks in the direction that Jason is staring and huffs a laugh, “Holy shit is right”. Just then the newcomers look their way and Jason suddenly takes an interest in his drink. Nico on the other hand nods his head the two start their way over. “What the hell are you doing?” Jason whispers franticly. “That’s Will” he says like Jason should know who that is. “He’s in my history class…” he adds slowly at Jason’s confused expression. He catches on and is dumbstruck. “You gotta be fucking kidding me!!” he responds but Nico doesn’t seem to hear. As the two come to stop in front of him he has to concentrate on his breathing.

“Hey Will, what’s up?” Nico greats the blond with a fist bump. “Not much, I remembered you said you worked here so we thought we would try it out. This is my roommate Percy.” “Sup” he responds reaching out to meet Nico’s fist. “Small world, this is my roommate Jason” Percy looks over and locks eyes with Jason and he really hopes the light in the bar is hiding his light blush. He nods his head and tries for a smile, not trusting his voice or the fact that hands aren’t shaking. His heart is ponding in his chest, the anticipation about to boil over. Percy is still looking at him when they sit down.

“Aren’t you in my history class?” Percy questions and Nico almost chokes on his water. Jason, who was in mid drink takes a second swig and calms his nerves. “8am second block* with Professor D?” he asks like he doesn’t already know. “Yea!” Percy says with a huge smile and if Jason thought his eyes were perfect, than his smile is electric. “Man, that class is so hard to get too, I’m almost always late if I make it at all. I’m dreading Thursdays final, I have to study like crazy tomorrow.” Jason feel good about the test but he was still planning to review tomorrow just to be sure. He realizes this might be his only chance with the semester ending soon and he’ll be damned if he isn’t going to take it. “I was…um…going to study in the quad tomorrow,” Jason looks up and meets Percy’s shining eyes, “ like around noon, if you wanted to join me?” Jason finishes carefully and little shy. He knows he’s horrible at this kind of thing, he’s always been reserved and kind of shy. “Hell Yeah! That would be awesome” Percy says with a larger smile than Jason thought was possible. His eagerness relaxes Jason as he shares a smile of his own.

“Alright,” Nico chimes in “enough about school, who’s ready for shots?’

********

The evening was turning out better than Percy expected. When Will had suggested they try out _The Devils Den_ he was expecting a dark, smoke filled bar full of unpleasant things to look at. Boy had he been wrong. Practically the second they walked in he caught sight of the tall blond at the end of the bar. He had always liked blonds. He liked to joke with Will saying that’s why he picked him as his roommate. Not because they were assigned or anything. After the initial awkwardness of placing the guy, they had actually made plans for the next day. _Score!_

As the evening goes on and the drinks continue to flow, Jason begins to open up around Percy and with every laugh and smile Percy starts to flirt a little bit more. He knows he’s laying it on thick by the time the bar is mostly empty and Nico is able to stay with them at the end of the counter.

“I want to dance!” Percy suddenly states. “You’re a horrible dancer” Will replies. “So what, that doesn’t mean I can’t do it. How do you control the music in here?” he asks Nico. “From my phone actually, here pick any song you want. He hands Percy the phone already pulled up to the extensive playlist. He first selects Heartbeat by Childish Gambino to listen to while he reviews the list. By the time it’s over he is only to the M’s.

“No way, Maroon 5?”

“That’s Jason’s” Nico points out accusingly. “Whatever dude, you like it too”

“Which song?” Will asks leaning toward Percy and almost falling out of his chair. “Our favorite” he whispers as the slow beat fills the bar’s speakers. He locks eyes with Jason and he can tell the other guy is not prepared for how much he loves to sing this song.

 

_I'm hurtin’, baby, I'm broken down_

_I need your lovin’, lovin’_

_I need it now_

_W_ _hen I'm without you_

_I_ _'m something weak_

_Y_ _ou got me beggin’, beggin’_

_I_ _'m on my knees_  
  

 

Will busts up laughing at the last line causing Jason to break his eye contact with Percy. In between drunkin’ giggles he blurts out “That’s Percy’s favorite place!”

“What is?”

“Being on your knees!”

“Oh fuck off Solace!”

 

_Your sugar_

_Yes, please_

_Won’t you come and put it down on me_

_I’m right here, cause I need_

_little love and a little sympathy_

  
 

Percy gets up off his chair; between the song, the alcohol and his love of dancing he just can’t stay still. However, it’s Will that picks up the next verse grabbing Nico’s hand as he puts another shot in front of him

 

_My broken pieces_

_You pick them up_

_Don't leave me hangin’, hangin’_

_Come give me some_

_When I'm without ya,_

_So insecure_

_You are the one thing, one thing_

_I'm living for_

 

As Will sings and the chorus starts Percy makes his way toward Jason who looks like his is trying not to laugh. “Come on Jason, don’t be so stiff” he says dancing closer.

 

_Your sugar_

_Yes, please_

_Won’t you come and put it down on me_

_I’m right here, cause I need_

_little love and a little sympathy_

 

Suddenly Jason grabs Percy’s front belt loops and pulls him close until he is standing between his legs and they are nose to nose. Percy catches himself on the bar behind Jason so he doesn’t crash into him. As soon as they make eye contact, Jason starts signing softly.

 

_I want that red velvet_

_I want that sugar sweet_

_Don't let nobody touch it_

_Unless that somebody's me_

_I gotta be your man_

_There ain't no other way_

_'Cause damn you're hotter than a southern California day_

 

Percy can hardly believe what just happened. In the back of his mind he can still hear Will singing and Nico laughing but he can barely breath now that his body has been taken over by lust. He doesn’t even care that Jason changed the last line to his favorite song. He just stands there for a moment staring deep into his sky blue eyes trying to keep his mind out of the gutter. Jason’s hands are still at his waist and that is not helping the tightness in his jeans. He’s about to leaning forward when there’s a loud crash. Percy and Jason spring a part and look over to where Will has finally fallen to the floor laughing like a drunken idiot.

“Ok, I think this one has had enough.” Nico says coming around the bar to pick Will up. He and Jason share and odd look while Percy tries to calm his racing heart. “Well,” Nico says a little loud “since this one is trashed because of me I feel a little bad dumping him on Percy. Why don’t I help you get him home?”

“Yea sure” Percy turns back to Jason, not really sure what to say now. “I’ll walk back with you” Jason says finishing his drink and standing much too quickly. He stumbles and Percy catches him around the waist.

“Well, if Nico is taking care of Will, maybe I need to take care of you…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading, I hope it wasn't horrible for you!!! 
> 
> *Second block means you have class on Tuesdays and Thursdays, compared to first block which is Mondays and Wednesdays.
> 
> Here are music videos to all the songs in this fic:  
> Loney Eyes by Chris Young: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DBaQBKY8wfA  
> Heartbeat by Childish Gambino: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dFVxGRekRSg  
> Sugar by Maroon 5: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=09R8_20nJtjg  
> (I don't suggest using the music in the story as it has extra parts)


End file.
